


its gonna feel much better with (just a little bit)

by selvish



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Consensual, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, bottom!Michael, first work in this fandom, just ur neighborhood gay boy passin through ........, this will actually be like 2k+, top!Calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selvish/pseuds/selvish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Has anyone ever told you you have blowjob lips?”<br/>Calum chokes on his coke, raising his eyebrows accusingly to where Michael is smirking and Ashton is cackling, face behind his hands. Once the wheezing from the brunettes (for different reasons obviously) ceases, Calum wipes off his mouth and clears his throat.<br/>aka i wanted an excuse to write about eating ass so here's Michael being a little prick</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. you've got pressure dripping off your shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit hi i just kind of fell into this fandom and i dont have any friends who like them so this is my sacrificial offering for friends...... i hope u like pointless porn  
> the sex is actually in chapter 2 tbh this was just a teaser to see if people liked my writing style? I'm hoping to start a succubus series, but I'd need a beta so hmu if you're interested ??? idk regardless talk to me on tumblr. my fandom blog is calumsboyfriend and my personal/main is blowjcb : D
> 
> title is from "Just a Little Bit" by Kids of 88
> 
> take a shot every time i switch tenses \m/

_Drivin you mad and he shoulda known_  
 _Wrap it up baby im takin you home_  
 _Get off your throne i want you alone_  
 _Take just a little bit of time_  
 _Just to make you feel alright_  
 _Just enough to ease the vibe_  
 _Hit the lights_

 

“Has anyone ever told you you have blowjob lips?”

Calum chokes on his coke, raising his eyebrows accusingly to where Michael is smirking and Ashton is cackling, face behind his hands. Once the wheezing from the brunettes (for different reasons obviously) ceases, Calum wipes off his mouth and clears his throat.

“No, Michael, why the hell would anyone ever tell me that.” His voice cracked from the strain in his lungs, but his eyes were annoyed and darkened nonetheless. He moved his glare over to the eldest in the room, who was still giggling and wiping his eyes with shaking hands.

“I dunno, someone tweeted it, it came up on my feed, and it’s not like they’re wrong. Its like you have two pillows glued to your face.” Michael’s smile was still bright, and his eyes were mimicking that lightness as he talked. Regardless of the fact that his bandmate looked like he wanted to stab him, he brushed off his shoulder and leaned back in his chair.

Cal sighed and goaned as he stood, resting his forehead against his palm as he stood up. On his way to their bunks the tan boy made sure to slap the back of Michael’s head. Ashton’s giggles increased in volume as Calum left. The red-headed boy pouts and wipes an imaginary tear from his face. “Hurtful.” He whispered tauntingly in the other’s wake.

-

As Calum closed the slider behind him, he sighed into the hallway of bunks. Luke was lounging in his bed, boredly scrolling through his phone. His droopy eyes rose slightly to take in Cal, and he smirked tiredly.

“What’s up?”

Calum smiled back half heartedly, shrugging his shoulders in indifference. The sight of the calm younger boy helped to level his head, and he scoffed.

“Just Michael being a dick as usual.” Luke laughed and stood, stretching out his legs and bringing his arms above his head. After shaking his head and yawning loudly, he patted the brunette’s shoulder.

“Don’t sweat it, mate. Since we’re stopped for a few hours I’m gonna go for a walk if you want to come?” Luke smiled now in a more reassuring way, worried that his bandmate was genuinely upset by whatever Michael had said earlier.

“Nah, I’m just gonna hang around a bit. Ash and obviously Mike are in the rear lounge, though if you want to ask them.” Luke nodded and slid past him, squeezing his shoulder once before vanishing behind the slide.

Calum had just sat down in his lower bunk when Luke walked by again, this time trailing a happy Ashton behind him. They were chatting idly, and the taller waved quickly to Calum before they hopped off of the bus. He closed his eyes with a sigh and leaned back against his pillow, weighing the pros and cons of a quick nap while it was quiet when the door slid open again. Socked footsteps made their way to his bunk, and Cal opened the little curtain that separated him from the feet’s owner and peeked his head out.

“Sorry.” It was Michael, he was squatting next to the other with his head against his right fist, offering a soft smile in apology.

“No need to apologize, mate, it was just a joke.” Calum smiled back, crawling out of his bed to hug the other boy around his neck.

“Well I wasn’t necessarily lying when I said they were good for blowing someone.” Michael said in a sing-songy voice, waggling his eyebrows and leaning into Calum more. Cal snorted and shoved the little shit off of him, which proved to only push him aggressively 2 inches away from him and into the wall. Michael stopped laughing and winced as his shoulder collided with a corner.

“SO RUDE. FUCK OW….” Michael wailed, falling to the ground and pouting up at his assailant, sniffling pathetically to add to his cause.

Cal squinted down at him, now smiling slightly at their position. He stepped over his friend and ignored another whine as he locked the separating slide on either side of the hallway. By now Michael had risen to a seated position, looking at Calum with curiosity and slight concern in his eyes. His eyes only snapped back to wide open when the other fell over him, straddling his slightly spread legs and leaning into his face with a grim scowl.

 


	2. let me be the one to relieve it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *chanting* ass to mouth! ass to mouth!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hERE IT IS : D  
> this is dumb but hey if u like it leave me a lil comment or smth  
> or if not tell me how much i suck  
> or tell me on tumblr at m33wlin or blowjcb ;;; )

_I've got a notion i want to confess_   
_Looking so good when your hair is a mess_   
_Tearing the buttons right off your dress_   
_Working you over time I'm getting you over the line_   
_I'm climbing your ladder and making you better_   
_'Cause here's what you need_

 

“Wh-”

“I don’t have blowjob lips. My lips are not made for sucking dick.” Cal grunted, leaning closer.

Michael just swallowed and leaned back a little more, trying to ignore the fact that they were talking about such a lewd thing in such close proximity. Not to mention the thought of his tanner friend sucking dick and being so aggressive about it was making him think too much.

“Do you want to know what my lips were made for, Michael Clifford?” Calum continued, deciding to completely disregard the concentrated yet worried expression in front of him

“Wh-what?” Michael squeaked out, involuntarily leaning forward as his eyes suddenly became very droopy and his cheeks warmed to mirror his hair colour.

“Three things, Michael Clifford.” Calum spat, leaning into the other as well carefully. He only continued when their lips just barely brushed.

“One: talking.” Michael shook slightly, shutting his eyes completely.

“Two: kissing.” He leaned forward against, whining quietly.

“And three: eating.” His eyes opened in shock and confusion, since he couldn’t understand what was so sexy about Calum eating. His train of thought was steered into a large brick wall, however, when suddenly the lips he had been thinking about for 20 minutes pushed themselves against his. He groaned and kissed back, allowing himself to short-circuit.

Their lips slid softly against each other until Calum deepened the kiss harshly. Michael’s mouth fell open in a quiet groan, and he leaned in harder to the other as tan fingers slid through his bright hair. They prodded and tugged thoughtfully, their owner using the lax result as better means to enter his mouth. His tongue slid against his bandmate’s, and he coaxed it in between his lips, sucking roughly and swallowing the shout that Michael let out.

Calum pulled away and smiled cheekily into green eyes, their owner squinted back, attempting a scowl in between his uneven breathing. His face was flushed, matching his blown out lips and mussed red hair.

“God, Mikey, you were so wrong.” Cal whispered dazedly, leaning in again to softly kiss the lips he had previously abused. Michael made a confused grunt, but didn’t fight the gentle pressure on his sore mouth. Once his eyes slid closed, he felt himself fall backwards, Calum steadying himself above him. He smiled as he felt his friend kiss kindly down his jaw, picking a spot every three touches to nip playfully or lap with his tongue.

“Quit teasing, Calum, I thought you were proving a point?” Michael laughed as he opened his bright green eyes again. He cocked his pierced eyebrow, regaining his normal cocky air around him, despite the fact that he was panting beneath one of his best friends with an obnoxious semi nestled in his pants.

“Mmmm… Yes, my point.” Calum purred calmly, continuing his descent on the red-head. Upon reaching the collar of his shirt the tanner boy frowned, chewing on it slightly in thought before turning his brown eyes back up to Michael. “May I take your clothes off, Michael?” He asked quietly, taking his lower lip in between his teeth to worry slightly.

Michael choked in the coolest and most passive way possible before nodding. He was getting confused by the conflicting Calums presenting themselves to him, but supposed that if he got off by the end of the night it would be fun regardless.

His shirt went the seconds the words left his mouth, and he chuckled as it caught on his ears. Once it was gone he smiled at Calum, leaning up to kiss him happily.

“Thanks for asking, Cal.” He grinned. Calum smiled back, immediately returning to his dominating side afterwards. He kissed farther down Michael’s chest, catching his teeth on one nipple and running the pads of his fingers over the other casually. Michael whimpered, arching his back in frustration. Calum released his grip and went further down. His fingernails dragged against the nubs as his tongue stroked the other boy’s happy trail, eyes now drooping slightly in the feeling of peach fuzz against his mouth.

“Are you ready for step three, Michael Gordon Clifford?” The Kiwi giggled out, sitting up to unbutton the skinny jeans beneath him. He palmed lightly at the buldge under them as he slid the material down, never breaking the eye contact. Michael looked so cute when he was confused. The gears in his head turned for a moment before he let out a confused and frustrated groan.

“What the fuck are you talking about, man?” He said sitting up a little only to be immediately pushed back down. Calum leaned in again, now removing his boxers and stroking thoughtfully over his cock.  He started with a muffled curse, rolling his eyes back and pressing against the ground. He bit down on his hand harshly, wondering briefly how he had managed to move so quickly.

“I’m going to eat your ass, Michael.” Calum groaned cheekily, now only centimeters away from his face. Michael started again, but couldn’t cover up the obvious throb that shook his whole body. Before he could become embarrassed, he was flipped onto his stomach and the now bright red hand had flown with its twin the clutch at his hair. His elbows burned from the rough carpet underneath them, but as his thighs were grabbed by Calum’s hands he wasn’t going to worry about it just yet.

“Calum, holy fuck.” He breathed out, tugging at his hair roughly and sighing as his cheeks were spread. The ghost of Calum’s breath tickled between them and Michael was chewing horribly on his own lip. He groaned again, pushing himself backwards towards Cal’s mouth.

“I haven’t even started yet, baby, and you’re already cursing my name.” Cal cooed kindly, nuzzling his nose against the skin in front of him, tingling at the shiver that came from its owner. With that as his seal of approval he leaned in, flattening his tongue against the hole presented to him. Michael shouted again and accompanied it with a criminal moan. He was so loud it was deafening his ears, and the rough shaking of the pale boy’s stomach was intoxicating to take in.

Finally Calum dragged his tongue slowly over Michael’s hole, connecting the base of his balls to his lower back with the trail of spit. Michael screamed.

“FUCK. Calum!” He took one of his hands from his hair and instead dug his nails into the rough carpet beneath them. The red head’s nails were stubby but still caught as he dragged them down towards his body. As the tanner boy continued to lick between his cheeks his moans only got louder, and he tugged harder at the damaged hair between one set of fingers. With his other hand he crept over to his dick, now leaking pathetically onto their carpet. If he was in an easier state of mind he would have worried about staining it. Michael had gotten one pump on his cock before the tongue delved inside of him and its owner’s hand took his place. Calum tugged roughly as he licked inside of his friend, smiling to himself at the extreme reaction he was getting in return for his efforts. Michael shook violently, whimpering and bucking his hips to fuck into the brunette’s fist and also try to get the tongue deeper into his ass.

“I’m so fucking close, Calum, please don’t stop.” He sobbed brokenly, coming with another thrust as Cal dug his fingers into his ass, bottoming out his tongue and squeezing harshly. Michael was tearing up as he rode out his orgasm, still shaking as his hips rutted in a sad excuse for a rhythm. Once he put his head down and lay panting, Calum leaned back and smiled. He bit his lip and jacked himself twice before he was coming over Michael’s flushed body. He groaned at the look of white coating his bandmate’s flushed skin.

After finishing they both sat where they were, breathing heavily with their heads down. About a minute later Michael let out a broken laugh, standing slowly and scratching the back of his neck. His face was still pink around the cheeks, and it complimented his green eyes perfectly. He smiled lopsidedly as his breathing evened out, and grabbed Calum’s shirt from the ground, wiping himself before tossing it back onto his face. Cal made a retching noise and tossed it away, pretending he wasn’t smiling back.

“Have I proved my point?” He chuckled, standing up as well and levelling his gaze with the other’s, still smiling cheekily.

“You proved something, alright.” Mikey giggled, leaning forward to kiss him softly.


End file.
